


Mating Season

by Sophieroselove



Series: How muggings bring us closer together [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieroselove/pseuds/Sophieroselove





	Mating Season

Of all the times for someone to mug me, they somehow pick the worst time possible. I have to commend them on their really shitty timing.  
"You really picked the worst time to do this." I mean seriously the guys will come looking for me, I have their dinner, pizza.  
"Shut up, girl, and give me your money." Sighing I put the boxes on the ground and moved my hand towards my wallet. I should have been in the lair by now, but this asshole had to hold me up, with this.  
"She is right you know." The look on the muggers face showed he thought the alley would be abandoned and that he thought no one would notice.  
"Alright pal, move along and nobody gets hurt."  
"That's where you would be wrong."  
"For gods sake, Donnie, are you really going to have a conversation with him, or do you actually want warm pizza." Stupid priorities, but we both know Mikey would prefer hot pizza.  
"Fine, just let her go and I will let you go without any injuries."  
Turning around the mugger had realized the mistake too late, a bo staff hit them on the back of the head hard enough to knock them out. I stared at them on the ground, knowing that Donnie calculated just how hard a hit it took to knock them out, where as his brothers would probably hit just a little to hard, on accident.  
"Amanda, you should have called." He sighed.  
"Yes, 'oh hold on a moment I would like to call my friends. Yes they're ninjas.' because that would totally work out."  
"I really need to install a panic button on your phone, for situations like this. Come on, we need to be heading back to the lair." He lifted up a manhole cover, I didn't notice earlier, and gestured for me to go first.  
"And they say chivalry is dead." I mumbled climbing down into the sewers. Laughing as he jumped down he lead the way to the lair.  
The rest of the walk was quiet, which was out of the norm for us. Generally we would talk about his newest project or I would talk about the challenges of coding class, or a tell a stupid little story about some person who threw a rubber duck at my head--never on purpose, except for the one asshole, Thomas Bowers.  
"They're thinking about banning the rubber ducks from the class." I mentioned, trying to start up a conversation. But Donnie seemed to involved in his thoughts.  
A few minuets later we arrived at the lair, and he just went to his lab, as his brothers all filed in from where ever they were before we arrived.  
"What's up with Donnie?" Asking the guys collectively would most likely give way to the correct answer, but as soon as the question was uttered, they all became flustered.  
"You should ask him that," was Leo's reply.  
"You know, that's a good idea, if he would talk to me." One of the main reasons Donnie and I got along so well, was because I wasn't afraid to sass his siblings, when he was busy--that was the only time I needed to.  
"Just talk to Donnie about it."  
"It's a turtle thing isn't it?" He just sighed and pointed to the lab. I walked to the door, and upon trying it realized it was locked. Raph jogged over and--did he really find it necessary to break the lock on the door?  
"Donnie, are you okay?" Peeking around the door I saw him with his head down at his desk. He simply groaned in response.  
"Donnie, please you need to tell me what's wrong. I want to help, which I really can't do when I don't know what's wrong." I took a few steps closer. As I did he, finally looked up.  
"It's just part of being a turtle. I just need some space, please." Could it be-no- but then again, why should it just be mammals like that. God this was going to be embarrassing to ask.  
"Is it, um, the, you know, that time?" Yep, just like I imagined, painfully awkward. He looked up with a shocked look on his face, which quickly turned bashful.  
"Yes," he mumbled, trailing off.  
"But your brothers-"  
"But my brothers don't have a crush on a girl they don't have a chance with." He blurted out. I was in shock, I didn't know he liked me. "I'm so stupid, why did I say that out loud?"  
"Who says you don't have a chance?" I mumbled, looking at the floor. He gave or me a look.  
"Of course I don't have a chance-" he cut himself off, realizing, I actually said he did. "But Mikey and Raph, always say I don't"  
"Screw it." I muttered, "Donatello, would you shut up, and would you also be my genius, turtle, boyfriend?" He shut up, but that's not a reply. Expecting the worst-humiliation and rejection-I lowered my head.  
"Amanda, it would be my honour."


End file.
